Hasta que el mundo se acabe
by saritakinomoto
Summary: Una llamada trae a memoria sucesos pasados... sucesos que sabe no se repetiran pero debe desterrar... para siempre... S? xDD No lo dire, leanlo y lo sabran...
1. Bienvenido presente

_- Fic yaoi(hombre/hombre), si no les gusta no lean y ya!!!! ._

_- Mas recomendable de 16 para arriba pero si eres menor y tienes la mente abierta, entonces bienvenid_

**HASTA QUE EL MUNDO SE ACABE**

- Ya llegamos señor...

El cielo gris anunciaba proxima tormenta... La puerta de una limosina se abre, el chofer solo limita a hacer una reverencia mientras su "señor" sale de ella y se dispone a entrar a Le Coeur de la Mer, el restaurant mas caro y prestigioso de todo Japon... pero claro que para el no era mas una clara señal de que sus sopechas eran ciertas... Cuando llego a la entrada inmediata y automaticamente las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver un hermoso salon dorado, las paredes forradas de tapices claros que contrataban con la luminosidad del lugar, y el techo lleno de adornos de cristal, claro que esos adornos no se comparaban con la hermosa araña de cristal que se lucia imponente en el centro de todo el lugar

Las personas, sentadas en las lujosas mesas de mantel de roja seda francesa y medianos floreros de loza china, no se inmutaron por el hecho de que alguien hubiera entrado sino por ser quien era la persona en mencion... alto, irresistiblemente atractivo a la mirada de cualquier mujer joven o adulta, con el porte mas elegante que ningun hombre pudiera tener y sobretodo millonario, algo que era el primer requisito para poder entrar al lugar y el segundo ser hombre de negocios, sin embargo negocios no eran exactamente lo que venia a hacer el mencionado...

No necesitó mirar a ningun lado para sentarse en una de las mejores mesas, el conocia el lugar perfectamente, su misma mesa, el mismo sitio, no necesitaba de nadie para que le indicara el camino, pero mas que nada la persona que ya estaba sentada ahi, era por lo que habia venido...

FLASHBACK

Un celular suena con una melodia tranquila... alguien apreta el boton para contestar....

- Quien habla??- responde una sensual voz de hombre con toda la educacion que le era posible ya que le habian interrumpido de un tranquilo momento de recuerdos hermosos de la pasada noche

- Hola, soy yo...- responde una mujer con una voz suave, delicada, sedosa, muy sensual

- ....- el hombre solo abre mucho los ojos, esa voz era inconfundible, la habia escuchado cerca suyo por tanto tiempo que a pesar del tiempo aun le quedaban rezagos de ella

- Sabes?? Estoy pasando por la ciudad, cosas de negocios, tu sabes y bueno... pense que talvez...- la voz callo un segundo para ver de que manera podia decir lo que queria decir, el hombre con quien trataba no era cualquiera, ella lo sabia pero si una vez lo tuvo en sus manos...

- Salir?? Eso quieres??- respondio él tranquilamente pero en la voz se le notaba como un dejo de rencor poco disimulado, como si quisiera darle a entender que su llamada mas que inoportuna, estaba de mas...

- La verdad que si, ha pasado mucho tiempo y me gustaria que salieramos a comer a algun sitio a recordar viejos tiempos...- la voz empezo a sonar un poco mas nerviosa que al principio

- Sabes que los negocios no me dejan tiempo para nada y mucho menos salir a citas con personas no gratas...- respondio con el mas notorio dejo de rencor mal disimulado

- Oh, vaya!!- la voz ahora sono disgustada y dispuesta luchar la pequeña discusion- Sigues con el mismo caracter, pense que la soledad te habia sentado bien pero veo que no...

- Dime la verdad, zorra!! Que deseas??- ahora definitivamente la voz era de rencor, si hubiera podido matarla desde el telefono lo hubiera hecho... Cielos!! Ya tenia un nuevo invento en la mente

- Tranquilo, solo deseaba verte... te he extrañado muchisimo sabes? Me has hecho falta...

- Ja!! Asi que ahora me vienes con esas no??- una sonrisa macabra se empezo a formar en su rostro, una que no se habia formado hace mucho

- Hablo en serio!! Bueno, de todas maneras te espero en el restaurant de siempre a las siete en punto. Adios!!- y colgo.

- Perra- dijo él pero talvez era momento de terminar con esto de una buena vez, miro su reloj, aun era temprano, tenia tiempo para pasar por su mansion, arreglarse un poco, pero mas que nada a volver a pasar por lo mismo de anoche para tener algo hermoso que recordar como todos los dias....

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Demoraste...- le dijo la mujer mirandolo seductoramente cosa que el hombre ignoro- al menos para tu costumbre de llegar con media hora de anticipacion

- Solo hago eso con personas de negocios o importantes, en todo caso tu no estas en ninguna de esas categorias- le respondio friamente mientras se acomodaba la servilleta en las piernas y recibia la carta- y bien??

- Si??- le dijo ella mirandolo en forma de reproche- No te da gusto verme??

- Ja!- Seto Kaiba levanta su mirada fria y la observa de la forma mas despreciativa que pudiera haber hecho antes- en realidad quieres que te responda a esa pregunta??

- No lo niegues, darling, se que me extrañas- le contesto ella tocando la mano del hombre. Seto no hizo ningun movimiento para apartarla pero tampoco le correspondio- Aun me amas, lo se!!- afirmo ella mientras que acariciaba la mano de piel delicada y sedosa, pero firme y varonil

- Podrias decirme que te hace pensar eso?- le pregunto el mientras retiraba su mano bruscamente, como si lo mas asqueroso del mundo lo hubiera rozado- En primer lugar tu....

- Monsieur, que va ordenar???- dijo el mozo interrumpiendo lo que probablemente se lo iba a gritar

- Lo de siempre- dijo cerrando los ojos para calmarse. suspiro profundamente- "Esta... no me va a hacer perder la paciencia, se lo prometi"

Y recordando esa promesa volvio a abrir los ojos mirandola directamente. Ella se sorprendio enormemente, creyo, que iba a empezar a gritarle todo lo que le hizo, pero no... estaba mirandola, tranquilamente, el rencor seguia en su mirada, pero estaba tranquilo, incluso se habia formado una sonrisa. No de ironia, sino una sonrisa que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver, pero se le notaba como una sornisa de felicidad...

- Y esa sonrisa?? Veo que despues de todo si estas feliz de verme no??-

- Eso crees??- volvio a sonreir mas pronunciadamente recordando una hermosa sonrisa-

- Tal vez... recordando nuestros momentos juntos???- pregunto ella tomando la copa de agua que estaba en la mesa

- Nuestros momentos juntos... Tus momentos junto a otros querras decir...

FLASHBACK

- Seto!! Voy a salir!!- sono la voz de la mujer que al mismo tiempo se estaba poniendo unos aretes muy llamativos

- Pero... habia hecho reservaciones- sono la voz de seto Kaiba, parecia suplicante?- Ademas...- la abrazo por atras- hoy cumplimos 1 año juntos.

- Lo se, darling, pero se me presento esta reunion muy importante... Pero no creas que me he olvidado- ella se aleja y saca del cajon de la mesita de noche una cajita envuelto en papel de regalo elegante y se lo entrega- toma! Feliz aniversario- le da un fugaz beso en los labios y se acerca a la puerta- Espero que te guste... no me esperes, no se a que hora regresare, bye.

A los pocos minutos se escucho cerrarse la puerta de la gran mansion Kaiba...

- Demonios!!!- grito tirando el regalo al suelo alfombrado de su habitacion- Reunion importante no?? Ya veremos- saca su celular y apreta un boton- Saca mi deportivo, voy a salir- cuelga y apreta otro boton- Rastreala!! le instale el chip en su bolso. Cuando veas donde se detiene me llamas- y cuelga.

Sale del dormitorio, azotando la puerta a tal punto de dejarle un rajon y baja las escaleras como rayo, pero sin dejar su pose "superior".

- Señor... el señorito Mokuba...- le dijo la empleada en la puerta de salida mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo

- Dile a mi hermano que voy a ver un asunto importante... y!! que regresare para darle las buenas noches- continuo al ver que la empleada iba a decirle algo que ya se imaginaba

- Si, señor

Seto salio con direccion a su deportivo que ya lo esperaba...

- Señor...- le dijo el chofer abriendo la puerta de atras, pero Kaiba fue directamente al lugar del conductor

- Voy a manejar- dijo cerrando la puerta y saliendo a toda velocidad, mientras que los empleados del porton le abrian la reja deprisa, antes de que chocara.

El auto de Kaiba cruzo la reja a una velocidad que facilmente podia pasar los 100 kilometros por hora, mientras pensaba en todo lo acontecido este "año"...

"Esa perra!! Mokuba... disculpame Mokuba... -"hermano... salgamos" "Lo siento, pero saldre con Celine" "Pero hermano... tu me dijiste que..." "Lo siento Mokuba, se me hace tarde... Buenas noches"- Lo siento muchisimo Mokuba, todo por esa perra!!! Pero me las va a pagar, zorra!!"

Y el deportivo de Seto Kaiba alcanzo los 120 km sin importarle los semaforos... El era Seto Kaiba!! Pobre del que osara detenerlo por una tonteria como una papeleta...

A los pocos minutos sono su celular, dandole la direccion exacta donde se encontraba su "novia"

- Muy bien... No podia haberlo pensado mejor...- Seto sonrio maliciosamente y acelero un poco mas la velocidad, felizmente por el camino no habia muchos carros a esa hora- ...y diles que esa orden va directamente de Seto Kaiba- y cuelga- Ahora si...

A los pocos minutos se encontraba en el restaurant "La Caravana"

"Que bajo caiste, Celine..."- dijo mirando el lugar. Definitivamente no iba con la clase de lugares a los cuales él solia llevarla: muchos mas lujosos, elegantes y caros. Pero seria perfecto...

Al entrar no se sorprendio, ya se imaginaba un lugar asi...

- Señor... su reservacion- le dijo el mozo al entrar

- Toma- le dijo Seto entregandole un fajo de billetes que probablemente pasarian de mil dolares cada billete- Puedes renunciar- y siguio caminando y buscando con la mirada, mientras que el mozo que le habia hablado conversaba con uno de sus superiores.

Seto seguia buscando, hasta que en una mesa del fondo la vio. Recien habian llegado y ella se estaba sentando mientras le ria y coqueteaba a un hombre de muchisima mas edad que ella, y claro que Seto lo conocia, era el dueño de una empresa que estaba a punto de hacer un contrato con el...

"Como lo voy a disfrutar"- y se fue acercando hasta que vio algo que no pudo contener su ira: el hombre le empezaba a manosear por debajo del vestido de terciopelo rojo que el le habia regalado en su primer mes. Se detuvo conteniendo toda la ira que queria salir como explosion en ese momento, dio media vuelta y se sento en la primer mesa que vio vacia, la cual, felizmente, estaba en un lugar nada visible para la mesa a donde se habia estado acercando.

- Señor...- un mozo mas anciano se acerco a su mesa- disculpe por lo de la entrada, el chico es nuevo y...

- Cierra la boca!! Traeme el mejor champagne que tengan y... espero que ya este lo que mande...

- Si, señor!! En cuanto recibimos la orden, procedimos de inmediato, todo estara listo en 10 minutos... aqui esta el audifono

- Muy bien- dijo recibiendo un pequeño audifono- y no se preocupen, luego mandan la cuenta a la central de Kaiba Corp, se les recompensara debidamente

- Gracias, señor- respondio con una reverencia.

Al poco tiempo le llego una botella de champagne en el hielo y le sirvieron una copa. La fue bebiendo lentamente mientras observaba como la fase final del plan se estaba llevando a cabo... El mozo le cambiaria un florero por otro que tenia colocado un microfono oculto que al mismo tiempo era grabadora.

A Seto le dio un poco de repugnancia ver como por unos cuantos billetes eran capaces hasta de vender a su madre, por eso despreciaba a las personas, por que se vendian, igual que esa puta que se estaba besuqueando con aquel viejo repugnante. Vaya que lo iban a pagar muy caro esos dos, pero primero ella, por engañarlo, por ilusionarlo, algo que antes nunca nadie lo habia hecho, y se atrevia a destrozar la unica parte sensible que solo era para su hermano y que el le habia expuesto a ella: su corazon. Pero ahora verian, ella, ese viejo y el mundo lo que era capaz de hacer Seto Kaiba cuando le fallaban.

- Listo, señor.

Seto se coloco el audifono en el oido...

(Nota: aCaudifono, voz de la perra / aAaudifono, voz del anciano)

aC: "No... no sabe que sali contigo..."

aA: "No te conviene"

aC: "Me da igual. Esta perdidamente enamorado de mi, asi que aunque se enterara, se que no terminara conmigo."

aA: "Veo que estas muy segura, Celine. Solo espero que no heches nada a perder, este negocio nos ha tomado muchos años planearlo, para que por culpa tuya, se vaya al demonio"

aC: "Por si lo has olvidado, si no fuera por mi, el nunca hubiera aceptado tu propuesta. Yo fui quien lo "convenci" de que lo hiciera, sino ahorita estarias practicamente en banca rota"

aA: "Es cierto- y Seto vio como le metia mas la mano-"

Felizmente llego el mozo con lo que habian ordenado, y pudo interrumpirlos, sino Seto no hubiera podido contenerse la colera y hubiera ido en ese mismo instante a partirles la cara. Mientras comian no hablaron nada interesante, de hecho no hablaron casi nada.

Antes de que terminaran, Seto fue al baño de hombres y se lavo un poco la cara. Necesitaba controlarse, y toda la ira que tenia acumulada era capaz de hacerle perder el control y no podia hacer eso, podria cometer alguna locura que le haria perder la custodia de su hermano, eso si no lo permitiria.

Salio del baño mirando su reloj, solo faltaban dos minutos y ellos ya habian terminado de cenar, incluso estaban levantandose para salir... miro su reloj... un minuto... se paro exactamente en la puerta de salida, encarandolos de frente... veinte segundos... ella se quedo viendolo, el hombre se quedo con la boca abierta, diez segundos... Seto, se dio la vuelta sonriendo y empezo a salir lentamente, mientras que veia que ella se le estaba acercando a la misma velocidad... estando dos centimetros fuera del local chasco los dedos y una gran tela se coloco tapando la entrada, justo cuando ella estaba por salir. A los pocos segundos la tela cayó revelando una enorme fotografia donde salia ella con uno de sus amantes en pleno acto sexual...

No esperó mucho, Seto, para escuchar los flashes de las camaras... Claro!! que se podia esperar de un lugar asi, nadie sospecharia nada, pero no contaban con que una sola llamada de Seto Kaiba era capaz de traer en menos de diez minutos a mas de cincuenta reporteros. Sonriendo maliciosamente y dando una ultima mirada al lugar, subio en su auto y salio de ahi a toda velocidad.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Supongo que de ahi, te fuiste con el no?- dijo bebiendo de su copa de champagne que hace poco le habian traido y terminandosela de golpe.

- No... yo...- tenia la mirada en sus propias manos que jugaban una con otra- me fui de la ciudad sola... Supuse que no me querias ver mas... Y...

- Me alegro que hayas supuesto eso, porque era verdad...- ella iba continuar pero el siguio- de hecho, ahora tampoco me siento muy dispuesto a seguirte viendo, asi que...- Seto se puso de pie

- No!! Seto espera!!- ella lo cogio por el brazo, pero el inmediatamente se parto del aquel toque- Yo... aun te amo...

Seto metio una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo blanco y saco una fotografia, la cual tiro dejandola en la mesa, ella la coge y la mira, cuando estaba por decirle algo a Seto, el ya no estaba... Ella se quedo mirando la foto... sabia que todo habia quedado ahi...

-----

Entro lentamente a la habitacion sin hacer ruido... no queria despertar a tan bella criatura... se saco el abrigo y lo dejo en una silla que estaba cerca a su mesa de trabajo. Silenciosamente se fue al baño y lleno el jacuzzi con agua caliente y espumas, se desvistio por completo dejando al descubierto, sus estilizadas y bronceadas piernas, un trasero de increible perfeccion, para ser hombre de oficina, una espalda amplia, un pecho increiblemente bien formado, y unos brazos bien definidos, y se metio despacio al agua caliente hasta que le llegara al cuello. Inclino su cabeza hacia atras y estiro sus brazos a lo largo del borde del jacuzzi para relajarse. Pensaba todo lo ocurrido esa noche, no dudaba, eso estaba claro, sabia que lo que habia hecho hubiera querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo con la llegada de "él" muchas cosas habian cambiado. Incluyendo su manera de ser y esa desconfianza en el amor que le habia fallado de la manera mas miserable que podia conocerse. "Èl" con su manera de ver el mundo, con su manera de enfrentarlo, de enfrentar a todos cuando empezaron a criticarlos por su relacion, sin embargo nunca se cuestiono eso, siempre estuvo seguro y firme de su desicion. Aun cuando, sabia que sus amigos lo rechazarian por eso, se los dijo, aunque no fue del todo cierto. Claro que se sorprendieron mucho, pero le dijeron que siempre estarian con él, incluso Yami, que parecia sentir algo por el. Y eso fue mas notorio para Seto cuando Yami fue a reclamarle que si le hacia daño, o lo hacia llorar, lo iba a pagar carisimo porque se llevaba una parte muy preciada para el.

Lentamente y sin ruido alguien se estaba acercando a Seto por detras, cogio una suave esponja azul que estaba en el lavamanos y se acerco a él...

- Ah... Joey...- suspiro Seto al sentir un cuerpo desnudo pegado a su espalda y unas manos que empezaron a recorrerle el pecho. Habia estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintio nada hasta ese momento del contacto

- Por que no me avisaste que habias llegado?- pregunto Joey haciendo un puchero y sobandole el pecho con la esponja que con las espumas mezcladas hacian un masaje perfecto- Te hubiera acompañado- continuo pero con una voz mas suave, mas... sensual.

- Estabas durmiendo cachorro, no queria despertarte... ademas ya estaba por terminar- Seto hablaba suavemente, sentia como las manos de su cachorro habian empezado a exitarlo con solo pasarle la esponja.

- Pero...- Joey se levanto y se metio a la tina, sonriendo y sentandose entre las piernas de Seto- ya se me antojo darme un baño...

- ...- Seto sonrio y lo abrazo muy fuerte- A mi me parece que esto de bañarte ya lo habias pensado hace mucho- dijo èl al ver como NO habia venido con ropa puesta

- Jajajaja... es que te vi entrar al baño y supuse que era para esto asi que... Mmmm...- Joey se callo al sentir como Seto le daba un masaje en la espalda

- Estas muy tenso cachorro...- dijo acentuando el masaje un poco mas

- Ahhh.. eso es por... Mmm... Es que ya se acercan los finales y tengo que estudiar mas duro para poder terminar con altas notas... la carrera es muy exigente en ese aspecto, ya me dijeron los señores de la universidad, que necesitaba altas notas para poder ingresar... Mmmm...

- ...- Seto no dijo nada, siguio masajeando a su cachorro, viendo que el concepto que siempre tuvo de él, fue el mas erroneo, cosa que le costo aceptar, ya que nunca se equivoca o al menos hasta ese entonces- Bueno, cachorro... creo que es hora... Joey??

- ...- Joey se habia metido por debajo del agua como quien nadaba en una piscina.

- Por que siempre haces eso cachorro??- le dijo al sacarlo

- Es que se siente bien!!- dijo saliendo a la superficie y haciendo su pelo hacia atras con las manos, logrando que unas gotas le cayeran sensualmente y recorrieran el cuerpo desnudo- Aun no me acostumbro a tener una mini piscina en mi cuarto sabias?

- Ah si??- le dijo Seto abrazandolo por atras

- ...- Joey sintio como el miembro de su compañero se habia endurecido- Seto... tu...

Seto lo levanto en brazos y salieron del jacuzzi en direccion a la cama, donde Seto coloco a Joey con tranquilidad y mirandolo directamente a los ojos, como si con una mirada quisiera transmitirle todo lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente... todo el amor, la pasion, el deseo y la ternura que se desbordaba de su cuerpo... Esta noche queria ser uno con su amante y compañero...

Es verdad, no era la primera vez que lo hacian y esta no seria la ultima, pero despues de los acontecimientos de esa noche, habia descubierto que podia amar aun mas, si era posible, a Joey. No solo por haberle demostrado que todos los seres humanos eran escoria, sino porque se entrego a el en cuerpo, alma y corazon... algo que nadie lo habia hecho antes, y por primera vez se sintio amado.

- Ahhhh... Seto...- suspiro Joey cuando Seto empezo a darle pequeños besos recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Al CEO le gustaba escuchar el sonido de la voz de Joey diciendo su nombre, era musica melodiosa y excitante, una suaves ondas que llegaban hasta su bien desarrollado cerebro y le hacian perder el control, algo que era casi imposible para alguien que no fuera Joey. Por eso tambien lo amaba, porque habia logrado romper esa barrera en el, lo habia sacado de quicio y despues rompio en una sonora carcajada... Ahhh... su cachorro era alguien especial, unico e insuperable...

Al terminar de pasear sus labios por el cuerpo de su cachorro, sus manos se deslizaron suavemente por éste hasta encontrar el lugar mas sensible, y delicioso segun Seto, de Joey... Su pene... era tan bien proporcionado, que hasta al mismo Seto lo maravillaba cada vez que lo veia... y como siempre no podia evitar tocarlo, sabia que al hacerlo su cachorro perdia el control... Y lo habia logrado nuevamente...

- Setoooo!!!!- grito inconscientemente el rubio al contacto con los labios del CEO, no pudo evitar arquearse del puro placer que le proporcionaban dichas caricias expertas. Y claro que Seto era un experto!! Sabia como llevarlo a la locura extrema con simples toques o simplemente palabras...

- Tranquilo cachorro...-respondio lamiendose los labios y mirando el rosotro de Joey con desbordante lujuria... Sonrie... y continua su "exquisita" faena. Sonrio mentalmente al notar la curvatura del cuerpo de Joey cada vez que succionaba ligeramente fuerte o proporcionaba pequeños mordiscos en la punta... Eran tan deliciosamente placentero sentir su piel tensarse con cada ligero movimiento de su lengua alrededor de su miembro... y sabia que estaba por venirse, pero no lo iba a permitir, antes tenia que poseerlo completamente, queria sentir el placer de soltar su semilla al mismo tiempo que su amor.

Joey entendio la actitud del CEO y quiso voltearse como siempre lo hacia para que Seto lo penetrara, pero éste lo detuvo mirandolo seriamente. Joey se sorprendio un poco, no habia visto asi al CEO, nunca que hubieran estado en ese momento. No sentia ira en la mirada, era mas bien como desicion, acaso ya no queria hacerle el amor??

- Seto...??- pregunto confundido y algo atemorizado

- No te voltees, quiero verte mientras te hago mio una vez mas- respondio Seto con firme. Pero esas palabras tuvieron un efecto muy erotico en Joey que se acerco a sus labios y lo empezo a besar con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello...

- Entonces tomame, Seto.

No basto mas palabra para que Seto lo echara por completo en la cama, y empezara a abrirle las piernas cuidadosamente, para luego empezar a preparlo debidamente... Un dedo... y Joey hizo una ligera mueca de dolor, que inmediatamente se cambio por una de placer... Seto sonrio... dos dedos... Joey se aferraba a la sedosa sabana blanca con mucha fuerza... tres dedos...

- Seto, porfavor...!!

Seto solo sonrio, sabia que al tercer dedo no aguantaba mas y le rogaba porque lo tomara... su cachorro, tan predecible, tan dulce, como despertaba todos esos sentimientos en el? Simplemente, solo siendo Joey...

El castaño levanto las piernas de Joey y las coloco sobre sus hombros, se acerco al cuerpo de Joey colocando su miembro en la entrada de éste. Antes de invadirlo, miro el rostro del rubio y vio en el, una mirada llena de amor y entrega, la que siempre le entregaba cada vez que hacian el amor. Y se sintio seguro, como la primera vez... empezo a empujar su cuerpo contra el de Joey forzando su entrada suavemente, logrando que el rubio emitiera un ligero quejido de dolor, que mientras Seto entraba mas, se iba convirtiendo en placer.

Ambos cuerpos moviendose en un vaiven tranquilo, que cada vez va subiendo el ritmo, mientras que los quejidos placenteros cada vez se hacen mas fuertes y van llenando la habitacion... quien pasara por su puerta no escucharia ni la caida de un jarron en la habitacion, menos podria enterarse de la union tan perfecta y amorosa que ocurria detras de la puerta, ni del grito de placer que dieron ambos muchachos al momento de llegar al unisono al orgasmo...

Seto se recosto cansado al lado del rubio, cogio un kleenex de su tocador y limpio su semilla del cuerpo de su amante y un poco de el mismo... luego se acomodo pasandole un brazo debajo a Joey para que este se acomodara en su pecho... Y aunque ambos estaban cansados, Joey no dormia, solo trazaba circulos en el pecho de Seto con su dedo... Seto sabia que cuando hacia eso, era porque o Joey estaba preocupado o queria hacer una pregunta, y como sabia que en ninguno de los dos casos le iba a decir por voluntad propia, prefirio preguntar el...

- Sucede algo?

- Hmm??- Joey miro a Seto, y bajo la mirada- Es que, estuviste muy extraño...

- Extraño? Acaso no te gusto?- pregunto Seto un poco serio

- NO!!! Rayos, Seto!! como puedes decir eso?? Si eres excelente... es decir... por Dios Seto!! Sabes que no solo me gusto, me encanto!! Y ademas...

- Ya entendi, cachorro- dijo Seto con una sonrisa divertida, como amaba a Joey!!- Entonces...??

- Es que, esa mirada que me diste... y el hecho de que querias que lo hicieramos frente a frente... Paso algo mientras estuviste fuera??

Seto sintio la inseguridad en la pregunta de Joey, acaso creia...??

- Es que en tu mirada senti, como que me querias decir algo...

- La verdad si hay algo que quiero decirte...

- Ah si??- Joey lo miro fijamente- Dime... que es Seto?

- ...- Seto se sento, le tomo las manos e hizo que se sentara tambien. Lo miro muy fijamente y luego beso sus manos- Te amo...

Joey se le quedo mirando y de la nada le dio un almohadazo. A lo que el CEO le respondio de igual manera, comenzando asi una lucha de almohadas que ninguno de los dos queria perder, moemntos como esos son los que hacian que amara mas a Joey, el le habia mostrado todo eso y le gustaba. Luego de un rato de jugar, ambos se lanzaron a la cama y se abrazaron sin taparse...

- Ya lo se, baka!! Yo tambien te amo, Seto...- luego de eso hubo un momento largo de silencio rota por la voz del CEO

- Joey...- dijo al mismo tiempo que volteaba a mirarlo, asi como el rubio lo miraba a el- te quiero a mi lado... Para siempre...

El rubio se le quedo mirando largo rato a Seto, como si pensara que este volveria a reirse, como hace poco, pero vio sinceridad en sus ojos azules...

- Necesitas dormir- le dijo dandole un beso profundo y acomodandose en su pecho...

Aun quedaba algo de las estrellas mientras que el astro rey empezaba a mostrar debiles rayos de luz a lo lejos... Por una de las ventana de la mansion mas grande de Domino City, se podia ver a un tranquilo castaño dormir placidamente, mientras que el rubio pensaba "Yo tambien, Seto" antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos del poderoso CEO.


	2. Tenias que ser tu?

N.A: Bueno… que puedo decir… creo que con decir lo siento, no es suficiente u.u Aparte de que este era un capi corto ToT ...� Pero, espero sepan comprender que ahora no paso por buen momento literario. O sea mi puta musa no se donde carajo se fue! Pero tratare de sacar como sea los siguientes capitulo ok? Gracias.

Disclaimer: Saben? Odio hacer esto, pero me obligan. Yu Gi Oh, ni si quiera mi hermoso Seto me pertenecen (a Rad tampoco le pertenece Seto xD), pero me gusta ponerlos en estas situaciones para mi deleite maquiavelico y morboso xDD

* * *

**Hace un año...**

Se escuchaban pasos lentos y pesados de alguien caminando en la acera ... Las nubes habian empezado a arremolinarse, queriendo dar aviso de un pronta tormenta... Definitivamente ese no habia sido su dia. No solo lo habian despedido del periodico, ahora tendria que llegar mojado a su casa y escuchar los ya conocidos reproches de su progenitor... Padre? No. Esa clase de humano, no podria ser considerado un padre...

Siguio avanzando, maldiciendo el hecho de no haber pensado en traer un paragüas, en el "extrañisimo" caso de que lloviera...

Demonios!- grito Joey cuando sintio como se le abria la mochila y todos los pocos cuadernos cayeron al suelo.

Se agacho para recogerlos. Y mientras pensaba en que tendria que trabajar un poco mas para comprarse otra, estallo la tormenta mojandolo por completo.

Se sento de golpe en el mojado suelo y se rindio. Al menos por hoy, no iba a avanzar mas. Que la gente pensara lo que se le diera la gana. A el nunca le habia importado y sabia que nunca le iba a importar lo que pensara nadie que no fueran sus amigos. Pero hoy se sentia derrotado, en su familia todo era un fracaso, en el amor tambien, en los estudios... bueno, definitivamente no era su mejor carta. Solo le quedaban ellos...

Penso en Yuugi, el chaparrito ojon que ayudó ese dia y que desde entonces cambio su vida por completo. Tristan, su amigo, su hermano del alma! El unico que confio en el cuando su reputacion estaba por los suelos debido a su conflictivo comportamiento escolar. Tea, aunque no quisiera apreciaba a esa chica tan melosa y friki de la amistad.Y luego el pequeño Mokuba, que si bien, no era su mejor amigo, habia logrado tomar parte de ese pequeño circulo. Si... su circulo de amistades era muy corto, pero cada uno de ellos valia mil. Vaya! Que pensarian de el, al verlo tirado en el suelo... Felizmente en ese momento no habia nadie que pudiera observar su decadente semblante... Nadie lo observaria lamentarse por su vida... Nadie...

Wheeler?

Esa voz... Joey se puso a reir mentalmente. No podia tener "mejor" suerte. El trabajaba hasta tarde y nunca se encontraba con nadie de regreso y cuando lo hace, tenia que ser justamente con quien "mejor" se llevaba.

Kaiba- dijo el rubio sin mirarlo. Tan solo esbozaba la misma sonrisa ironica.

Y ahora que pasaria?

Que pasa Wheeler? No encuentras tu hueso?

Si, ya lo encontre Kaiba, pero queria comermelo aqui- porque dije eso?-.

Kaiba se quedo mudo. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabia que decir. Acaso alguien podria sentirse mas miserable que el en estos momentos? No. Y entonces, porque se acerco al perro? Acaso sintio lastima? Todo era culpa de "ella".

Bueno, creo que mejor lo ire a comer a mi casa- dijo Joey-.

Se levanto recogiendo sus humedos cuadernos, ya veria como secarlos.No miro al castaño, preferia no ver sus ojos azules burlandose de su situacion. Preferia regresar a su infierno diario antes que seguir siendo humillado por un ricachon arrogante.

Adios- Joey³e fue alejando£on el mismo paso con el que llego hasta donde habia estado hace unos minutos-.

Kaiba no decia nada, aun seguia sumido en sus pensamientos de colera hacia aquella persona que le habia hecho un daño muy grande. Claro que lo habia pagado con algo que sabia que le doleria, pero su orgullo... SU ORGULLO! Habia sido pisoteado. Y justamente en el campo al que menos le tomo importancia en su vida: el amor.

Regreso a la realidad.

Y el perro?- miro a ambos lados y lo encontro que estaba esperando a que el semaforo cambiara de color.

Se giro en direccion contraria. El perro no era su problema y estaba agotado. Ademas de que tenia que llegar temprano a casa y explicarle lo acontecido a Mokuba, pedirle perdon y jurarle que nunca mas se veria envuelto en una relacion amorosa que lo alejara de su hermano.

Avanzo unos cuantos pasos, pensando en el gran error que habia cometido al enamorarse. Y sin ningun motivo en especial se giro para mirar donde estaba Joey a punto de cruzar. Y como si esa mirada lo hubiera llamado el rubio hizo lo mismo.

Azul y dorada se paralizaron inmediatamente. Ambos con los ojos muy abiertos como si hubieran descubierto una verdad muy grande en los ojos del otro.

Luz verde. Todos comenzaron a cruzar la pista apresurando sus pasos para llegar a su destino. Todos corriendo porque la lluvia los habia tomado por sorpresa y debian refugiarse si no querian coger un resfriado.

Entre ellos estaba un rubio de mirada miel que caminaba lentamente. Parecia no importarle la lluvia que amenazaba con hacerse mas fuerte. Lo que le importaba era saber que rayos, habia sido lo que habia sucedido hace tan solo 30 segundos.

En esa mirada hubo de todo. Parecia una confesion del alma. Pero, entonces... Ese era el mismo Seto Kaiba? El mismo de la escuela, el arrogante y despreciable CEO que hacia lo posible por humillarlo frente al mundo entero? Alguien tan frio y duro de corazon como el, podia haberle hecho sentir tantas emociones con solo una rapida mirada? Es que... habia sentido tanto en tan solo un segundo... un segundo? Parecia mas que eso. Le habia parecido una hora. Una hora donde Kaiba le habia transmitido sus... sentimientos? Tenia? Al parecer si, pero... solo tristeza. Kaiba solo transmitia tristeza.

LLego a su casa mojado. Mojado y con dolor de cabeza. Sabia que regresar mojado a casa solo le traeria una consecuencia. Bueno... dos consecuencias, pero una de ella no tenia comparacion con la otra...

PUM!

Un golpe seco. Un cuadro que habia comprano en barata, se cayo al suelo. Sabia lo que venia, pero presentia que hoy no lo iba a soportar.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Eri:** bueno, como vez paso a explicar como se dio la relacion entre ellos dos, pero no entre Seto y la zorra esa xD. La verdad es lo de menos. Ellos son la pareja principal, asi que me enfocare en los dos. La escena lemon... bueno... no soy muy buena en eso realmente, pero tratare de dar mas en el proximo lemon, que va a demorar bastante n.nU Gracias por el review.

**Ishida Rio:** Ay! Me escribiste un review! Te dije que me encantan tus fics? Me encantan tus fics! xD Bueno... la fuck no vuelve a salir, lo juro! Gracias por el review.

**La Neko:** Ay bueno! Es que Seto piensa muy bien sus venganzas xD Y el hecho de que ella estuviera con un viejo, sera algo de lo que si se sabra la razon, pero en un "despues" Oh! Y quien es Maxi? Me tienen que contar eh! En realidad, Seto es mas duro, pero nada que un Joey no pueda cambiar no? n.n Gracias por el review!

**Ryu:** Niña! Tu me pides disculpas! Yo te las debo a ti por la demora, la mia fue mas grande u.u Bueno, como ya dije, la fuck ya no sale mas. Talvez una que otra mencion, pero ni mas permito que se vuelva a aparecer de cuerpo entero (podria cortarle la cabeza... mmm...) Ay! Gracias por alabar mi lemon, se que no fue muy bueno que digamos, pero di lo que pude Gracias por el review, nee-chan.

**Kida Luna:** Ay ustedes! Me has hecho reir un egg. La fuck no muere desafortunadamente, pero ya no sale. Aunque, me han dado unas muy buenas ideas... O Gracias por la insiracion y el review!

**Fujisaki Yami:** No te preocupes niña. Yo se lo que estar en esas vainas del estudio. Pero con la demora, uff... Bueno. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. gracias por el review!

**Radfel:** Pues mira, que si estaba pensando eso xDD Naaaa... me honras con tu presencia mujer! y si Jounouchi, en realidad si queria usar la esponja xD Pero tu sabes... algunas veces las intenciones se desvian y... xDD Gracias por el review y a ver si esta milagro se repite!

Gracias a tods por el review, y de verdad perdon por la demora. Pero si me quieren putear, ahi tienen mi msn. A ver si asi, la perra de mi musa vuelve, la muy pendeja...

Bueno, gracias! Ja ne!


End file.
